


Даже у убийцы есть чувства

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Вольфыч приблизился, шумно втягивая носом воздух. Детёныш задрожал, увидев его во всей красе.— Не убивай меня, — едва слышно просипел он.Вольфыч чихнул. Решение он принял мгновением раньше.
Kudos: 1





	Даже у убийцы есть чувства

Над лесом опустился тёмный покров ночи. Ни луны, ни звезды не было видно на нём.  
Лес был мрачен и черен. Прохладный ветерок гулял по ветвям деревьев, шевелил густую траву. Где-то в глубине чащи сонно покрикивала дикая пташка.  
Идеальное время для монстра.  
Но не для человека.  
То, что это был человек, не вызывало сомнений. Вольфыч ещё раз мазнул воздух влажным носом. Да, определённо человек. Небольшой, около полуметра ростом. Приятно пахнущий. Детёныш.  
Тёмные глаза оборотня ярко сверкнули в темноте желтоватым светом. Он не ел уже несколько дней — несмотря на время года, с добычей было невероятно туго.  
Может быть, съесть нарушителя?  
Уэйн осторожно приблизился к жертве, пристально глядя на неё сузившимися глазами. Мальчик, спрятавшийся под корнями дерева, испуганно глядел на зверя.  
Он знал, что его ждёт.  
Вольфыч приблизился, шумно втягивая носом воздух. Детёныш задрожал, увидев его во всей красе.  
— Не убивай меня, — едва слышно просипел он.  
Вольфыч чихнул. Решение он принял мгновением раньше.  
— Не собираюсь.  
К счастью, в их лесу не было хищника опаснее оборотня. А у местных собак невероятно острый нюх.  
— Меня спас оборотень, — произнёс мальчик, сидя на руках отца.


End file.
